Mon autre
by junon2
Summary: Cagalli thinks about her relationship with Kira, her brother. Sibling fic. Birthday fic 185


**Mon****autre**

Author: junon2/cagallifangirl/asuranfangirl/calli attha

Paring: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre: romance/spiritual/song fic

Rating : K+

Disclaimer: All of characters and place own at the creator of Gundam Seed (Fukudam!;)) and at Sunrise, except the story what I own. The song is a French lyric by Lara Fabian and Maurane: **Mon autre. **

Summary: Cagalli thinks about her relationship with Kira, her brother. Sibling fic.

Warning : in this chapter, it's only cagalli's though, not action or a real story -" just a little moment where Cagalli thinks at her relation with Kira.

Author's note: If you read it, you can let a review to give me your opinion smile. I accept the positives remake and the criticism, but not the hurtful or bad words, meaning flames.

The song is a French lyric, I don't translate it ;)

I think my French version is better, if you can understand French, read it and sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue. Mea culpa

Be nice with me, it's my first song fic and my first sibling fic

For my dear Cassy (Inulover4eva)

Good read!

**Birthday fic of Kira and Cagalli **

POV Cagalli Yula Attha

**Song**

« I look by the Windows absently. My eyes glance through the garden but I don't look something in particularly. Today is a particularly day, it's our birthday: 20 years, we have 20 years old and only 4 years of common life. I sigh and I sit at my desk. But what really are you for me?

**Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu**

My twin brother … my perfect masculine's double … a part of me … my other. The one with who I should grew up and this before our birth; the one with who I should share my little girl's secret and my stupid things; the one who understand me without a word; the one who should comfort me when I was sad and protect me if it's necessary … My brother …

**Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu **

Kira … it's strange but one deprives us of the all which can we tie up; all that made of us an alone, a single soul. And in spite of the absence years, in spite of the ignorance of our tie, you imprison me in this sweet and comforting relationship.

**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue  
Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue**

Because from our first meeting something to magic took place; because from our reunion we were very close without know why. Because without understand we became rapidly accomplice and friend. Because we understood the other and support during this 2 curse war. For all that I can say that you are the most precious things that I have …

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu**

We learnt rapidly maybe thanks to our sibling tie, to understand each other without a word. I can't explain how a single look can say that I am in pain. The silence is bringer of so thing when it unites us and it says so thing on the other. You are the only one who can understand my silence and my looks … and I hope be the only one who understands yours. It's that do of us the 2 parts of the same being.

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble **

You became so important for me! You comforted me when Asuran wasn't here. You saved me of my-self when I went to commit the worse thing of my life. You helped me and advised me. You are always here for me like I am always here for you. You are ma life's strength, the one who makes me more strength, the one who helps me to advance. You are the one who guides me. You are me …

**Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi   
Mon insolence et mon droit**

… like I am you. Sometime I dream that our parents will be in live … Which life Will we have, Kira? What did it change if we grew up together? Today, we'll have infinity of common memories, sad or funny, the moment of prefect harmony and the quarrel. Will we are most closely and most accomplices?

**Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini **

We learnt to support each other, to trust us. I will never abandon you although it will arrive. I remember a night that you sleeping here. I stayed with you all the night at to listen you and to comfort you like you often did for me. Can you imagine how much I suffer from your absence and your pain? Do you know that this night I suffered for you and that I cried after that you felt asleep in my arms?

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

**L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit**

I smile, amused. Far one of other it's impossible! You ring me all evening just to know if I come home and if I don't do more extra hours. And we meet one time by week same when you live in the Plants you come back to meet me one day. Your rings and your visit make me happy … far of you I don't feel complete.

**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits **

I like when you come in my office without warn me. You stay in front of me while I work and you cough to force me to notice you. I raise the head and I cross your sweet look put down on me and you smile at me. None a word said … I just rise up and I move near you to hold you tight against me while you close your protective arm around me. We don't tell during a long moment until we leave the building and that we are on the beach …

**Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

I often said you and this evening when we will be at table with our friends, while Lacus will sing her song and while Asuran will tell with his old friends, I will take the opportunity to say you one more time that you are for me. You are my brother, a friend but more than that! You are the one who complete me; the one who force me to give the best of me; the one who support me, prevent me to fall; the one who calm down my fear … You are my soul, the other part of me, the one which was missing at me to be complete. You are my other …

**Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi   
Mon insolence et mon droit**

And I know like at each time you will smile at me. And then you will thank me before to tell me that I am for you: your little sister; a precious friend on whom you always can rely; the most woman in your life because I am the alone to understand you and to can comfort you. You will always say that I am a part of you and not only in word of gene but because we form at 2 a perfect and full being. Cause I am your other…

**Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini**

And then you will hold me tight in your arm and you put down a kiss on my forehead telling how much you are happy and lucky to have me. I will return your hug and I will kiss you on the cheek before to wish you a happy birthday and a year filled of happiness. You will do the same before to join Lacus and congratulate her. And me I will recover the reassuring arm of Asuran and his sweet loving lips.

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

I know that we unite us never died** … **because we are brother and sister; we are twins … »

Well, what do you think??

Please, be nice with me it's my first song fic -


End file.
